yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/30
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا حَسْرَةً عَلَى الْعِبَادِ مَا يَأْتِيهِم مِّن رَّسُولٍ إِلاَّ كَانُوا بِهِ يَسْتَهْزِئُون Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ya hasraten alel ibad ma yetiyhim mir rasulin illa kanu bihi yestehziun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ya hasraten: yazıklar olsun 2-alel ibad: o kullara ki 3-ma yetiyhim: kendilerine gelen 4-mir rasulin: her rasulle 5-illa kanu bihi yestehziun:mutlaka alay ediyorlardı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yazıklar olsun kullara, onlara hiçbir peygamber gelmedi ki onunla alay etmesinler. Ali Bulaç Meali Yazıklar olsun kullara; ki onlara bir elçi gelmeyegörsün, mutlaka onunla alay ederlerdi. Ahmet Varol Meali Yazıklar olsun kullara! Onlara hiç bir peygamber gelmiyordu ki onunla alay etmesinler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yazık o kullara! Kendilerine bir peygamber gelmezdi ki, onunla alay ediyor olmasınlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ne yazık şu kullara! Onlara bir peygamber gelmeyegörsün, ille de onunla alay etmeye kalkışırlar. Edip Yüksel Meali Halkın durumu pek yazık. Kendilerine her ne zaman bir elçi gelse onunla alay ederlerdi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yazıklar olsun o kullara ki kendilerine gelen her peygamberle mutlaka alay ediyorlardı. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey!.. ne hasret o kullara ki kendilerine her gelen Resul ile mutlaka istihzâ ediyorlardı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey o kullar üzerine (teveccüh edecek) hasret! (Tam zamanın). Onlara bir resûl gelmezdi ki illâ istihzâda bulunurlar olmuşlardı. Muhammed Esed AH! YAZIK şu insanlar(ın çoğun)a! Kendilerine hangi elçi geldiyse o'nu alaya aldılar! Suat Yıldırım Yazıklar olsun o kullara ki, kendilerine gelen her resul ile, mutlaka alay ederlerdi. Süleyman Ateş Meali Yazık şu kullara! Kendilerine gelen her elçi ile mutlaka alay ederlerdi. Şaban Piriş Meali Yazıklar olsun o kullara! Ki, kendilerine bir peygamber gelmeye görsün, onunla sadece alay ederlerdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yazık o kullara! Kendilerine bir peygamber gelmezdi ki, onunla alay ediyor olmasınlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yazık şu kullara! Kendilerine gelen her resulle mutlaka alay ederlerdi. Yusuf Ali (English) Ah! alas for (My) servants there comes not a messenger to them but they mock him. M. Pickthall (English) Ah, the anguish for the bondmen! Never came there unto them a messenger but they did mock him! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Yazıklar olsun o kullara... Bu yalnız o sönenlere bir üzüntü duymak değildir. Kendilerine azab sözü hak olan çoğunluğa, meselin özlü tatbiki olan bir uyarı, gafillere de bir tenbihtir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri AH! YAZIK şu insanlarçoğuna! (16) Kendilerine hangi elçi geldiyse o'nu alaya aldılar! 16 - Lafzen, "yazıklar olsun şu kullara" (‘ale'l-‘ibâd) -çünkü iyi ya da kötü, bütün insanlar Allah'ın "kulları"dır. Bu ifade, -19:39'da "Pişmanlık Günü" olarak tanımlanan- Hesap Günü'ne ve Kur'an'da defalarca vurgulanan, çoğu insanın hakikatın sesine sağır kalmayı ve böylece kendilerini ruhî körlüğe mahkum etmeyi tercih ettikleri gerçeğine işaret etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri (Ey kullar) 0 Peygamberleri yalanlayan kâfirler (üzerine) gelecek olan (hasret!.) pişmanlık ve felâket!. Gel tam zamanın, onları yakala. Çünki (Onlara) kendilerini selâmete, hidayete eriştirmek isteyen (bir Resul gelmezdi ki, illâ onunla alay etmeye kalkışırlardı) onlar kendi haklarındaki o kadar iyiliksever zâtlara karşı inkarcı ve düşmanca bir vaziyet almış olduklarından dolayı böyle bir hasrete, pişmanlığa uğramış olacaklardır. 0 nankörlere karşı Allah tarafından veya melekler ile diğer müminler tarafından böyle bir hitap yöneltilecektir. Hasret; pişmanlık, birşeyin elden çıkmasından dolayı çok fazla hüzn ve keder içinde kalmak demektir.